Le baiser du dragon blanc
by Shadow's squill
Summary: Après son combat contre Natsu, Sting se prend à rêvasser du jour il pourrait le vaincre quand les souvenirs d'une jolie blonde lui viennent à l'esprit. Sera-t-il capable de la revoir ?


Le baiser du dragon blanc

C'était quelques heures après la fin du quatrième jour des Grands Jeux Intermagiques. Sting avait été mis au repos forcé dans la chambre de l'infirmerie que l'on avait réservée aux membres de Sabertooth. A son côté reposait son frère Rogue. Ils avaient tous les deux été très amochés durant leur combat contre Natsu Dragneel, dit la Salamandre. Sting eut un sourire en y repensant. Il avait toujours admiré le _dragon slayer_ du feu. Il s'était fixé pour mission de le surpasser. Il avait encore de la marge. Il avait beaucoup appris de ce combat. Désormais, il connaissait ses forces et ses faiblesses. Il allait s'entraîner encore plus dur. Puis, quand cet entraînement serait terminé, il affronterait de nouveau Natsu. Oui, cela paraissait être un bon plan.

Il détourna la tête du plafond qu'il observait depuis des heures. Il avait vu le jour décliner et la nuit se lever. Contrairement à Rogue, il n'avait pas voulu dormir. Il avait préféré rester sur ses gardes et réfléchir à ses erreurs. C'était le premier pas vers un entraînement plus adapté à l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé. Il n'échouerait pas une seconde fois. C'était une promesse qu'il faisait à Lector et à lui-même, plus à Lector qu'à lui-même d'ailleurs. Ce tournoi lui avait donné l'occasion de faire ses preuves en tant que mage mais il oubliait souvent qu'au-delà de son statut de _dragon slayer_, il était tout simplement humain. Ce statut lui déplaisait fortement. Il aimait l'idée d'être supérieur aux autres grâce à ce pouvoir venu d'ailleurs. Seulement, il y avait cette fille.

Il en avait souvent entendu parler au cours de sa formation. Elle faisait toujours parler d'elle d'une façon ou d'une autre. Après tout, elle avait rejoint une guilde tapageuse et toujours sur le devant de la scène.. Qui aurait cru que cette guilde contenait des mages aussi puissants ? La seule présence des quatre _dragon slayers_ avait tendance à effrayer les autres guildes. Ensuite, il y avait Makarov Dreyar, Grey Fullbuster et Erza Scarlet entre autres. Hormis Natsu, personne de cette guilde ne l'intéressait vraiment. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il disait. Il ne parlait jamais de ce secret. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il en avait honte. Il voulait juste garder ce souvenir pour lui. C'était arrivé il y a longtemps mais il n'avait jamais oublié.

* * *

C'était il y a précisément huit ans, soit un an avant les événements de l'île de Tenrô. A ce moment-là, il n'avait pas encore rejoint Sabertooth. Il n'était qu'un jeune homme perdu qui cherchait un endroit où se poser. Comme à son habitude Lector le suivait et faisait la conversation à lui tout seul. Ce jour-là, Sting n'était pas d'humeur à discuter. Il venait de se faire recaler par une énième guilde. Personne ne semblait vouloir de lui et cela le désolait. Il avait alors choisi de s'entraîner encore un moment avant de réessayer. Il n'admettrait pas de nouvel échec. S'il parvenait au bout de son entraînement, il se présenterait à Sabertooth. Contrairement aux autres mages débutants qui se précipitaient chez Fairy Tail, il avait choisi une autre guilde, plus discrète mais tout aussi puissante.

Alors qu'il cheminait en silence à l'ombre d'une forêt, il avait entendu des voix. Il n'était pas seul. Dès lors, il n'écouta plus du tout Lector qui s'en rendit compte rapidement. Il était d'ailleurs certain que son ami n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de ce qui lui avait dit depuis leur départ de la guilde qui les avait rejetés. Sting était perturbé et se laissait distraire. Qu'avait-il entendu ? Le _dragon slayer_ tendit l'oreille pour mieux entendre ce qui se disait. C'était une voix enjouée, très agréable à l'oreille. Son propriétaire était joyeux. On aurait presque pu l'entendre sautiller. L'autre voix n'était ni humaine, ni compréhensible. Elle répétait toujours la même chose sur un ton différent. C'était une conversation à sens unique, une réflexion à voix haute.

Sting secoua la tête, refusant de se distraire plus longtemps. La tentation de voir qui avait une voix aussi charmante le démangea mais il résista. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. S'il voulait surpasser son modèle, il ne devait pas se laisser distraire par quoi que ce soit et surtout pas par une fille avec une voix magnifique. Personne ne pourrait le dévier de son objectif. Il se remit donc les idées en place, s'excusa auprès de Lector et tous deux se remirent en route. La forêt était silencieuse. Seule la légère brise qui agitait les feuilles brisait le silence. Ce son lui rappelait la voix mélodieuse qu'il avait entendue plus tôt. Cette voix semblait le hanter peu importe l'effort qu'il faisait pour l'oublier. Il avait même l'impression qu'elle se faisait de plus en plus forte.

Soudain, au détour du chemin sur lequel il traînait les pieds, il la vit. Elle, la propriétaire de la voix. Elle était accompagnée d'un petit bonhomme blanc, qui ressemblait à un bonhomme de neige, qu'elle portait dans ses bras. Sting se figea et l'observa. Elle était grande et blonde mais ce n'était pas son physique qui l'intéressait. Ses yeux étaient tombés sur son sourire et son monde avait basculé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça. Ce n'était qu'une fille, une simple fille. Elle ne devrait pas avoir cet effet sur lui. Alors, pourquoi avait-il le cœur qui tambourinait comme un fou ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas détacher ses yeux de son sourire ? Pourquoi son parfum était-il si envoûtant ?

Elle approchait et il ne bougeait toujours pas. Il en était incapable. Elle lui accorda un regard, surprise. Pourquoi était-il planté au milieu du chemin ? Pourquoi la fixait-il ainsi ? Elle rougit et le _dragon slayer_ sentit quelque chose fondre en lui. Pourquoi lui faisait-elle cet effet ? Il ne la connaissait même pas !

_ Vous êtes perdus ?

Le blond mit un certain à réaliser qu'elle s'adressait à lui. Quand Lector lui donna un coup de patte, il se ressaisit et bredouilla une réponse confuse.

_ Oui. Enfin, non. En fait, je ne sais pas.

Elle se mit à rire, amusée par sa gêne. Son rire était doux et cristallin. Il aurait aimé qu'elle continue à rire mais elle reprit bien vite la parole.

_ Est-ce que tu sais seulement où tu vas ?

_ Pas vraiment. Je erre ici et là depuis quelques heures.

_ Oh, _dit-elle simplement avec tristesse_. Tu es blessé ?

Sting porta la main à sa joue et ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la coupure qui ornait sa peau. Maintenant qu'ils en parlaient, cela était douloureux. C'était le résultat d'une attaque du maître de la dernière guilde qu'il avait visité. En le chassant, il avait utilisé sa magie. Sting avait à peine eu le temps de l'éviter.

_ Ce n'est rien. Juste une égratignure.

_ Laisse-moi arranger ça.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu protester, elle avait déjà collé un pansement sur sa joue. Il resta interloqué. Lector n'avait rien dit jusque-là. La blonde ne l'avait pas encore remarqué.

_ Et la politesse, Sting-kun ? _dit-il enfin en donnant un coup dans la jambe de son compagnon._

_ Ah, ouais. Merci.

Il s'inclina légèrement. La blonde rougit. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Lector qu'elle observa quelques instants. Le chat comprit alors ce que Sting avait vu en elle. Elle était vraiment très belle, et ce sourire ! Il aurait pu faire tomber n'importe qui.

_ Tu es un Exceed, c'est ça ?

_ Je m'appelle Lector, _répondit-il en tendant la patte_, et oui, je suis un Exceed.

_ Enchantée, Lector, _dit la blonde en lui serrant la patte_. Moi, c'est Lucy.

Elle ponctua sa phrase avec un autre sourire qui fit fondre les deux amis. Un estomac grogna, brisant le silence. Lucy se redressa.

_ Pun, pun, _fit le petit bonhomme blanc qu'elle tenait toujours._

_ Oh, vous devez être affamés si vous êtes là depuis des heures !

Sting ne put pas la contredire. En vérité, cela faisait des jours qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé faute de moyens. Il était vraiment temps qu'il se trouve une guilde pour avoir un travail et une vie stable. Il était tout de même gêné qu'une étrangère prenne soin de lui. Il avait toujours été si indépendant !

_ Ça va aller. On va rejoindre la prochaine ville et manger un morceau.

Lucy n'était pas dupe. Elle voyait bien que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait se payer le luxe d'un repas à leur faim. Soupirant devant sa bonté et tirant une croix sur le paiement de son loyer, elle prit la décision de leur offrir au moins un repas. Honteux mais reconnaissants, les deux compagnons suivirent Lucy.

_ Au fait, je m'appelle Sting ! _Déclara-t-il en chemin._

_ Sting-kun est un mage qui deviendra très puissant plus tard ! _Renchérit Lector._

La conversation continua jusqu'à la ville la plus proche. C'est ici que Lucy devait accomplir la mission pour laquelle elle avait signé. Elle s'arrêta d'abord dans un restaurant et commanda pour trois. Contrairement à Natsu, Sting mangeait correctement, sans en mettre partout, malgré sa faim. Lucy l'observait. Il était tellement différent des hommes qu'elle avait l'habitude de fréquenter. Il était si calme, si posé. Son caractère n'était pas celui d'un membre de Fairy Tail. C'était peut-être l'une des raisons pour laquelle il ne voulait pas intégrer cette guilde. Il en préférait une qui soit plus discrète.

Après le repas, elle leur offrit sa chambre d'hôtel, réservée par la guilde. Elle n'en aurait sûrement pas besoin. Au pire, elle pourrait toujours y dormir, même si l'idée de partager la même chambre qu'un mage qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis peu de temps ne l'enthousiasmait pas vraiment. Pourtant, il était gentil et pas désagréable à regarder. Et lui, qu'avait-il pensé d'elle ?

* * *

Elle ne l'avait jamais su, de même qu'elle ne l'avait jamais revu après cette journée. Les événements s'étaient enchaînés et le désastre de l'île de Tenrô était arrivé. Il s'était passé huit ans. Huit longues années avaient suivi leur cours. Pourtant, Sting n'avait jamais oublié la main que Lucy lui avait tendue ce jour-là. Il n'avait jamais cessé de penser à ce sourire qu'elle lui avait offert. Elle avait été un rayon de soleil, son rayon de soleil. Chaque fois qu'il avait le moral à zéro, Lector le lui remontait avec des conseils avisés et en lui rappelant cette journée. Il n'y avait que lui qui savait. _Ne la déçois pas_, lui avait-il dit un jour. _Un jour, elle reviendra de Tenrô et tu pourras lui montrer ce que tu es devenu._

Lector avait eu raison. Elle était revenue. Il l'avait revue. Maintenant, il bouillonnait de rage autant contre Raven Tail que contre Sabertooth. Ils l'avaient blessée. Les deux guildes s'étaient acharnées sur elle. Etait-ce parce qu'elle était puissante ? Elle avait beaucoup évolué en quelques mois. Elle avait pu rattraper ses sept années de retard. Quelle incroyable magie elle avait utilisé lors de son combat contre Flare ! Si elle n'avait pas été arrêtée, elle aurait gagné. Il en était sûr. Pourquoi Minerva l'avait-elle humiliée à ce point ? Seulement pour monter Fairy Tail contre eux ?

Sting serra les dents en y repensant. Tous ces gens n'avaient visiblement aucune notion de gentillesse ou de camaraderie entre eux. Connaissaient-ils seulement la notion du mot « ami » ? Non, bien sûr que non. Sabertooth était une guilde cruelle au fond. On les forçait à devenir les meilleurs à tout prix. Les liens comme l'amour ou l'amitié ne comptaient pas à leurs yeux. Ils n'étaient ni plus ni moins que des robots sans âme. Comment avait-il pu accepter de faire partie d'une telle guilde ? Ils n'étaient pas comme ça au début. C'était la concurrence qui les avait rendus si mauvais. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans une telle guide. Il en avait déjà parlé avec Lector. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à en parler avec Rogue.

Au fond, son frère ne pouvait pas être aussi mauvais qu'eux. Il chérissait son amitié avec Frosh autant que Sting tenait à Lector. Peut-être s'enfuirait-il avec lui. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester dans une guilde qui les malmenait et qui s'acharnait sur les autres. _Lucy…_ Où pouvait-elle être à cette heure-ci ? Avait-elle rejoint l'auberge de Fairy Tail ? Allait-elle mieux ? Il ressentit le besoin irrépressible de la voir, de savoir si elle s'en remettait. Se souvenait-elle seulement de lui ?

_ Sting-kun, est-ce que tu penses à elle ?

_ Je me demande si j'ai un jour cessé de repenser à ce jour.

_ Minerva n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça.

_ Je suis d'accord.

_ Elle est ici, tu sais ?

Sting laissa planer la question. Non, il ne le savait pas. S'il l'avait su, il ne serait pas ici. Il serait allé la voir pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Pourtant, il se demandait s'il pouvait vraiment faire ça. Ils appartenaient à deux guildes différentes, deux guildes rivales. Si quelqu'un le surprenait, il pourrait le payer bien cher. Fallait-il prendre le risque ? Il souhaitait vraiment la revoir. Pensait-elle à lui comme il pensait à elle ? C'était impossible.

_ Je pensais qu'elle était retournée à l'auberge.

_ Non, je suis passé devant sa chambre en venant ici.

_ Tu l'as vue ?

_ Pas assez longtemps pour savoir si elle allait bien.

Le _dragon slayer_ soupira et se redressa. Il ne pourrait pas dormir. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle était là, il avait vraiment envie de la revoir. Quel dilemme ! Il ne savait que faire. Il était peut-être temps de prendre le risque et de ne plus rester dans le doute.

_ Il faut que je la revoie.

_ Tu y songes vraiment ?

Lector ne souhaitait pas imaginer ce qui se passerait s'ils étaient pris avec un membre de Fairy Tail. Pourtant, il comprenait le besoin de Sting de revoir la fille qui l'avait aidé à se surpasser toutes ces années. Natsu Dragneel n'était pas le seul en cause. Il avait voulu l'impressionner, elle. Surtout, il avait besoin de voir son sourire et de l'entendre lui dire que tout irait bien. Il avait besoin de l'entendre une nouvelle fois.

_ J'ai besoin d'elle.

_ Je t'accompagne.

Alors, Sting se leva et suivit Lector jusqu'à la chambre de Lucy. Il hésita puis frappa doucement. Il n'eut pas de réponse. Il recula, se disant qu'elle dormait peut-être, mais Lector l'encouragea à ne pas abandonner. Devant une nouvelle absence de réponse, il entra dans la chambre. Son Exceed resta devant la porte pour faire le guet. La chambre était plongée dans une semi-pénombre. Une bougie brûlait près d'un lit dans lequel reposait Lucy. Un livre était tombé au sol. Sting se baissa, le ramassa et le posa près de la bougie sans regarder le titre. Ses yeux tombèrent ensuite sur Lucy. Elle dormait. Seul son visage dépassait de la couverture. Malgré les bandages, elle semblait paisible. Elle souriait même. Une mèche lui barrait le front mais il n'osa pas la remettre en place.

Elle allait bien et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Elle était même heureuse. Comment pouvait-on être heureux quand on avait été mis en pièces deux fois de suite ? C'était l'amitié. Ce ne pouvait être que ça. Sting avait vu combien Lucy était proche de ses camarades. Natsu, Grey, Erza… Ils avaient tous voulu prendre leur revanche. C'était sûrement eux qui l'avaient consolée et qui l'avaient encouragée. Rien que d'y penser, Sting éprouvait une pointe de jalousie. Il aurait voulu le faire. Peut-être était-il temps pour lui de se lancer. Deux membres d'une guilde différente pouvaient se fréquenter. Blue Pegasus et Lamia Scale en étaient les parfaits exemples.

_ Lucy ?

Sa voix brisa la quiétude de la pièce. Encore une fois, il se heurta à un silence. Il n'osait pas la réveiller. Cependant, il fallait bien qu'elle soit éveillée pour qu'il puisse obtenir une réponse. Il ne pourrait pas repartir sans. Après huit années de torture, il ne pourrait repartir ni avec un silence, ni avec une réponse négative. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle l'accepte. Il n'était pas fou. Il était juste tombé amoureux au détour d'un chemin.

_ Sting-kun ?

La voix était ensommeillée mais c'était bel et bien la voix qui l'avait séduit huit ans plus tôt. Elle avait ouvert les yeux et le fixait. Elle n'avait pas eu peur. Elle l'avait tout de suite reconnu.

_ Tu peux juste m'appeler Sting.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et s'apprêta à sortir. Derrière lui, Lucy se levait. Elle le retint. Sting fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le retienne. Se pourrait-il qu'elle tienne à lui de la manière dont il tenait à elle ? Sa main descendit de son épaule à sa main à lui qu'elle serra.

_ Tu peux rester.

_ …

_ J'espérais que tu viennes.

Sting s'immobilisa. Se pouvait-il qu'il y ait un signe ici ? Elle ne l'avait pas oublié, c'était maintenant évident. Elle ne lâcha pas sa main mais appuya son visage contre son dos. Elle sentait ses muscles raidis par l'effort. Peu importe le nombre de fois où Natsu l'avait serrée contre lui, elle n'avait jamais ressenti la même chose que le jour où elle avait rencontré ce jeune blond. Les liens les plus forts sont parfois ceux auxquels on s'attend le moins. Qui aurait cru qu'une rencontre au détour d'un chemin perdu aurait pu mener à une relation si forte ?

_ Je n'ai jamais oublié ce jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés.

_ Moi non plus.

Sting se retourna sans lâcher la main de Lucy. Elle leva la tête vers lui. Il était sérieux. Elle aussi. Pas un jour ne s'était passé sans qu'elle ne pense à ce blondinet qu'elle avait croisé et aidé. C'était sûrement le destin. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être d'autre ? Natsu et Sting avaient toujours été rivaux d'une façon ou d'une autre. Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, c'était vrai. Il était peu sûr que le _dragon slayer_ du feu comprenne et accepte cette liaison, surtout après les déboires de Sabertooth. Pourrait-il jamais la pardonner ?

_ Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi depuis ce jour.

Lucy lui sourit et le jeune homme sentit son cœur fondre. C'était comme au premier jour. Ils avaient grandi et évolué mais ce sentiment n'avait pas changé. Il était juste devenu plus fort.

_ Sting…

_ Je sais. Nous appartenons à deux guildes rivales et Natsu me démontera une seconde fois s'il l'apprend mais je m'en fiche. J'ai attendu trop longtemps.

_ Je suis heureuse que tu aies enfin trouvé ton bonheur. Qui aurait cru que nous rencontrerions de nouveau dans cette situation ?

_ Mon bonheur, je ne l'ai réellement trouvé que lorsque je t'ai rencontrée, Lucy.

Il avait presque murmuré cette dernière phrase. La blonde rougit devant cette réplique. Avant d'avoir pu y répondre, ses lèvres furent immobilisées par celles de Sting. Elle fut si surprise qu'elle ne ferma pas les yeux tout de suite. Sa conscience lui criait d'arrêter mais, au fond de cœur, elle avait toujours désiré ce baiser. Alors, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par la sensation de bien-être qui l'envahissait. Sting était l'opposé de Natsu. Il était calme, doux et patient - c'était peut-être ce qu'elle aimait le plus chez lui – mais il était aussi arrogant et c'était un aspect de sa nouvelle personnalité qu'elle ne supportait pas. Serait-il capable de changer si elle acceptait de sortir avec lui ?

_ Hum, hum.

Les deux mages se séparèrent rapidement. Leur visage était rouge du menton jusqu'au bout des oreilles. Face à eux se tenait Erza, une main sur la hanche. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait fait face à Fairy Tail, Sting commença à avoir peur. La célèbre Titania n'hésiterait pas à lui botter les fesses hors de cette chambre. Après avoir vu son combat dans le _Pandemonium_, Sting n'avait plus eu cette envie de l'affronter. Lucy, elle, se révélait étonnamment calme au vu de la situation.

_ Je croyais que tu devais retourner à l'auberge.

_ J'ai senti quelque chose d'étrange.

Elle se rapprocha de Sting qui déglutit et brandit Lector devant lui. L'Exceed s'agitait et ne cessait de hurler à l'adresse d'Erza. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont on le traitait.

_ Sting-kun, cette fille est une malade ! Tu peux l'affronter et la battre !

_ Il n'y aura pas d'affrontement, Lector, _répondit Sting en le prenant contre lui._

_ Non, pas ce soir.

_ Tu…

_ Lucy m'a déjà tout dit à propos de vous deux. Essaie d'être plus discret la prochaine fois et ne mets pas ce chat devant la porte. Tu vas attirer les soupçons.

_ Erza…

_ Merci ! _S'exclama rapidement Sting._

Il n'avait pas imaginé que Titania puisse être aussi compréhensive quant à la situation présente. Peut-être que la relation très particulière qu'elle avait avec Jellal Fernandez aidait un peu.

_ J'ai peur que Natsu…

_ Je m'occupe de Natsu pour cette nuit. Après, il faudra que tu parles par toi-même. Cette situation a assez duré.

Sur ces mots, Titania quitta la pièce. Reby, également au courant pour cette relation peu conventionnelle, jeta un sort sur la porte afin que seuls Lucy, Sting et Lector puissent la passer. Après cet épisode, Sting regarda Lucy et lui sourit timidement.

_ J'ai cru qu'elle allait m'arracher les yeux.

_ Erza est l'une de mes meilleures amies. Je n'ai pas pu lui cacher ce que je ressentais.

_ Tu avoues que tu ressens quelque chose ?

_ Inutile de le cacher maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Tout à fait inutile.

Le sourire du _dragon slayer_ s'élargit. Il était heureux. Il avait eu ce qu'il était venu chercher. Lucy l'aimait. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Si besoin était, il quitterait Sabertooth. Le maître ne tolérerait, de toute façon, pas son échec face à Natsu. Il le paierait sûrement aussi cher que Yukino. Pourtant, il n'en fut pas inquiet. Alors que Lector sautait à terre, Sting se pencha et embrassa une nouvelle la jolie blonde. Était-ce là le début d'une nouvelle vie pour lui ?


End file.
